


Team HLWN

by TyForestWrites3



Series: Team SHDW [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Ending, Except I actually came up with this long before it was announced, F/M, Introduction to major characters, Kinda like the Joker movie, Lots of Angst, Sanity is slowly but surely being lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3
Summary: Hallow Eve attends Beacon Academy after his parents were mysteriously murdered and the culprit was never found. Join him as his sanity is pushed further and further towards the brink.**Not currently active, check back at a later date**
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Team SHDW [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690849





	Team HLWN

This story is gonna be a prequel. I just wanted to place it in the correct timeline of events in this series. I’ll get back to this story at a later date.


End file.
